


Protective Boyfriend Greg Lestrade

by Sherstrade2001



Series: Be My Family [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddles, First Kiss, M/M, Protective Greg, Sherstrade Month, Sherstrade Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: Yeah. Um…I can go to Scotland Yard with you and fill out the paperwork you need. Then we could go after, since technically your shift is done.”“Yeah I can drive you, since Donovan brought a cop car, and I brought my personal car. Just send John on home, he might have some packing to do. Also that reminds me should we tell him?”“First of all I really don't need a reminder that John is dating my brother, and moving in with him. Second, yeah we can tell him as we walk to the car.”This is not edited, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.





	

They were at a crime scene when John noticed. He thought nothing was going on between Greg and Sherlock, but he also wasn't an idiot. He could tell Sherlock liked Greg and that Greg liked Sherlock. At least that is Greg liked looking at his ass. John decided he would talk to them about this later. He also decided to avoid them not talking at all he'd do it separately. 

The victim of this crime was Adriana Smith. As of right now Sherlock was lying down to look under the bed for a missing earring. “Found it!” He said as he carefully picked it up in his gloved hand and put it in an evidence bag. He handed the bag to Anderson.

"What's this for?” Anderson asked confused.

“It's called evidence, you'll need to get the fingerprints off of it.” Sherlock said harshly.

“Sherlock, can I talk to you for a moment?” Greg said, and Sherlock followed him out of the one story house. They went to the alley to ‘talk.’ “I had a good time on the date last night.”

“Me too, Greg.”

“You know there's something I forgot to do last night when I dropped you back at Baker Street?”

“Really, what would that be?” Sherlock asked very confused.

“I forgot to kiss you.” Greg said with a smirk on his face. He had backed Sherlock up to the wall and now their faces were only a breath apart.

"Well, inspector that is a problem. I guess you should do that now.”

“Yeah I guess I should.” Greg said and swept in to kiss him softly. The kiss lasted for about five seconds, with there lips just lingering there for the time. It was perfect, because contrary to popular belief they were the same height, which meant neither had to move down or up. “Want to go out again tonight?” He asked as he pulled away reluctantly.

“Yeah. Um…I can go to Scotland Yard with you and fill out the paperwork you need. Then we could go after, since technically your shift is done.”

“Yeah I can drive you, since Donovan brought a cop car, and I brought my personal car. Just send John on home, he might have some packing to do. Also that reminds me should we tell him?”

“First of all I really don't need a reminder that John is dating my brother, and moving in with him. Second, yeah we can tell him as we walk to the car.”

“Ok, then lets go.” They went back inside and finished up in there. Then when they were all walking Sherlock saw Mycrofts black car. “Well, even though your brother probably already knows, we should tell him in person, too.” He said gesturing to the car where Mycroft was now standing. Sherlock nodded and they made their way over.

“Tell him what?” John said. Neither Sherlock nor Greg talked until they made it to the car.

“Sherlock, John, get on in.” Mycroft said.

“No, I'm going down to the Yard to do paperwork. You and John go back to Baker Street and start packing his things.” Sherlock said.

“Why would you do paperwork? Oh do you have a crush on the detective inspector here?” Mycroft said with an evil grin.

Greg answered for Sherlock, since Sherlock was shocked his brother didn't know they were dating. “Well, I would certainly hope he does, since we are dating.” He reached and entangled his left hand with Sherlocks’ right hand.

“You're what?” Mycroft spat at Sherlock, and took a step toward him.

“We're dating, and if you can't respect Sherlocks decision, then I suggest you are gone by the time I drop him off at Baker Street tonight.” Greg said raising his voice, and fully stepping between Mycroft and Sherlock. Of course when he said dating the second time his whole team turned, but he didn't care, and Sherlock was in shock now from him being so protective.

"Inspector it is not a smart choice to get in my way. It could cost you your job.” 

“I don't care about my job, Sherlock is more important.” Greg said full blown yelling.

"Mycroft, leave it. He's protecting Sherlock.” John said.

“I don't care, I protect Sherlock.” Mycroft said. Sherlock was still standing behind Sherlock, but now he was just very confused.

“Really, because to me it looked like you were trying to stop him from being happy.” Greg said. “Also you can still protect him, but someone has to protect him from you and the criminals we face everyday.”

“Very well then. John, shall we go start packing your things?” Mycroft said opening the car door for John. “I'm happy for you Sherlock.”

“Thank you.” Sherlock said, and he and Greg watched as Mycrofts car pulled away. They then turnt and headed for Greg's car ignoring the glares they were getting.

“Do you want to just go to my place and order in?” Greg asked when they got to the Yard. “Since Mycroft has been staying at your place with John for the last few days. You could even stay the night in the spare bedroom.” He was worried it may be weird, but he also knew it wasn't smart for Sherlock to be around Mycroft right now.

"Yeah that'd be nice, and if it's ok I would like to stay the night at yours.”

“I wouldn't have suggested if it wasn't. I'm pretty sure I still have a few of your jeans, pajamas, and t-shirts from the last withdrawal a year ago. I also have an extra toothbrush for you.” They sat and finished the paper work siting side by side. A few of the Yard came in and asked if they were really dating, and they answered with a simple yes. When the paperwork was done they headed to Greg's flat, and picked up Thai on the way.

They were siting on the couch eating, well Greg eating and Sherlock playing with his food. He did take a bite here and there. Greg turnt to Sherlock, and realized that he hadn't eaten more than a forth of his food. “Sherlock, Love you need to eat.”

“I'm not hungry.” Sherlock said putting his plate on the coffee table.

“I know, but come on. How ‘bout we make a deal?” He said with a smirk at Sherlock

“What deal?”

“If you eat your food, I'll kiss you once you're done.”

“Ok, deal.” With that Sherlock quickly finished his meal.

“Well, you weren't anxious at all were you.” Greg said rhetorically. He leaned over and kissed Sherlock, once their empty plates were on the table. This time the kiss didn't end after five seconds. The kiss became heated after five seconds, and soon enough Greg was using his elbows to support his body as it hovered over Sherlock while he kissed him. Sherlock was grasping Greg's shirt trying to pull him down. “Hold on, Sunshine. If we keep going like this I won't hold back, and you'll end up with my cock inside your arse.”

“Maybe that's what I want.” Sherlock said, although they both knew they wanted to take it slower then sex on the second date.

“We both want to wait and you know it.” Greg said still hovering.

“Yeah, but I just want to be with you right now.”

“Well, then why don't we pull out the sleeper bed here, and cuddle up to watch some T.V. ok?”

"Ok." Sherlock said and they both got up, and got the sleeper out. Greg went and grabbed the duvet and pillows from his room, and set the bed up. He laid on the bed and pulled Sherlock down to the bed. Sherlock was on the left, and Greg was on the right. Greg grabbed the remote, and Sherlock rearranged himself. He ended up putting his head on Greg's chest. Greg automatically started carding through Sherlocks curls with his left hand, as he started flipping through channels. Sherlock noticed a rugby game and said, “We should watch the rugby game.”

“Are you sure? We don't have to.”

"You like it, so let's watch it. I'm happy as long as I can just stay right here tonight.”

“I promise you can, Sunshine.”

“Why do you call me sunshine?” Sherlock asked still facing the T.V. 

“I call you sunshine, because you make my day brighter. You also make my life better. That's why you will always be my sunshine.”

“Alright. I'm kinda tired, so I think I'm going to sleep a little.”

“Just sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up. Promise.” Greg soon had a sleeping Sherlocks arm thrown over his waist. “I love you, Sunshine.” He whispered when he was sure that Sherlock was asleep. He pulled the duvet over them, and fell asleep faster then he ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series. Please leave comments, and kudos. Please if you have an idea for another Sherstrade story separate from this series, or part of this series leave a comment. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.


End file.
